


Confessions

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Emmett’s asking some difficult questions.





	Confessions

“Peter Paige,” Emmett announces dramatically. With a far away look in his eyes, he props his chin up on his hands, fingers loosely intertwined. “He was _sooo_ dreamy!”

“Never heard of him,” Justin replies, adding with a wicked grin, “But then, I don’t know many of the _old-_ ”

This earns him a queenly tap on the wrist. “Oh hush! He isn’t old! I saw him in a play in Hazelhurst when I was ten. He was only nineteen, and oh my God, was he _hot_!” 

Justin’s smile widens as he makes a great show of reaching for a napkin and wiping imaginary saliva (or, more appropriately, _cum_ ) from Emmett’s mouth. 

Slapping Justin’s hand away, Emmett continues undeterred. “My cousin worked in the theatre and snuck me backstage to watch it on the opening night.” He falls silent for a moment, regret showing on his face. “The only night, as it turned out.”

Brian snorts at the obvious dramatics. “What could possibly, in _Hazelhurst_ , be good enough to see twice?” 

Emmett glares across the table. Brian, predictably, gives him a gleeful snigger in return. “For your information, we had a _fabulous_ theatre. Every year on Halloween-“

“What happened with Peter?” Justin quickly interjects, seeing the mocking retort forming on Brian’s lips. Brian is flying high on some sort of A-B-C mix, but not nearly high enough to miss out on any opportunity to make fun of Emmett. Or create an opportunity if one didn’t present itself often enough.

“There was this one scene, when he got out of the bathtub.” Emmett immediately forgets Brian’s taunting as his enthusiasm returns with flair. “ _Butt_ naked,” he whispers loudly. “It was a _huge_ scandal, even though the _audience_ could barely see a _thing_ since he wrapped a towel around his waist. But he wasn’t quite quick enough, if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “ _Not_ if you were watching from the wings.” Giggling, he takes a sip from his Cosmo while leaning back in his chair. He isn’t far behind Brian in the tipsy department.

“Okay,” Justin says slowly, “But I don’t get it. Why did you have a crush on him? You only saw him once?”

“ _I_ ,” Emmett grins smugly and sucks the cherry off his sixth little cocktail umbrella in a dramatic pause, “was in the wings when he got up out of the bathtub.” 

Justin bursts out laughing. “So it wasn’t _him_ you had a crush on, it was his cock?”

“That was the first time I saw such a _huge_ talent,” Emmett titters, looking very pleased with himself. 

Justin cringes at the lame joke, not sure he is going to be able to keep Brian from tearing into Emmett on this one. To his amazement, however, Brian just chuckles, shakes his head and lifts his drink to clink a toast with Emmett. Justin’s jaw drops, and Brian gives him a quizzical look, before putting a playful finger under Justin’s chin. Leaning in, he lazily sweeps his tongue between Justin’s lips.

“Brian, who was yours?” Emmett dares to ask, oblivious to hungry hands sneaking up inner thighs as Justin eagerly accepts the responsibility of keeping Brian’s mouth busy, and hence preventing him from teasing their gullible friend.

Emmett has finished his drink before he realizes Brian hasn’t answered his question yet. “Brian!”

Justin pulls back and nudges Brian’s nose. “He’s talking to you,” he remarks innocently, causing Brian’s eyebrows to shoot up. He knows that voice, and it always spells trouble. 

With a _too_ sweet smile and seemingly very apologetic shrug, Justin nods his head towards Emmett.

“My first what?” Brian asks, distracted by the hot ass and demanding hands clambering into his lap.

“Crush,” Justin supplies helpfully. He turns his head sideways and bites Brian’s ear, fully prepared to launch all of his well-proven coercing techniques to convince Brian to answer.

“Mmm.” Brian appears thoughtful. “I was twelve when I ran into it.” With a theatrical sigh, he clutches at his chest, closing his eyes for a moment. “I lost my heart forever and always.”

“ _It_?” Justin exclaims in disbelief as he sits up straight, forgetting all about weakening Brian’s defenses. Emmett freezes, the drink poised halfway to his lips, as he gapes at Brian. His blue eyes grow wide in anticipation of hearing one of sex god Kinney’s secrets.

“18-speed, black, fucking beautiful. Spoiled me for everything else.”

With a deflated sound, Emmett gets up, muttering something about checking out a hottie at the bar and getting another Cosmo in the process.

Emmett’s sashaying hips have barely left his seat when Justin pounces on Brian and starts tickling him ruthlessly. Within a split second, Brian has turned the attack around, and almost instantly Justin tumbles back into Brian’s arms in surrender. 

“That was mean!” he complains, with a shove to Brian’s shoulder.

Brian's laugh stirs the blond hair, his lips leaving a wet trail down the side of Justin’s face. “What was?”

“Teasing Emmett. He really thought you were going to answer.”

“He must be drunker than I thought.” Brian tightens his embrace around Justin. “Who was your first crush?”

“Me? I’ve never had a crush, bicycle or otherwise,” Justin answers lightly, matching Brian’s casual tone of voice.

Brian frowns and pulls back to look at Justin. “Bullshit. You had a huge crush on me since the moment we met.”

“I didn’t,” Justin says simply. “I never had a crush on you. I just fell in love with you.” He reaches out to take a hold of Brian’s chin, forcing him to look Justin straight in the eye. “As did you.”

Brian makes a small move to dislodge Justin’s grip, but Justin refuses to let go. They stare at each other until Brian’s cocky defiance suddenly evaporates. Justin feels his partner's body relax against him, and patiently nibbles Brian’s lower lip out from under his teeth. 

“Right?” he whispers against the unresisting mouth.

One heartbeat, two… Brian’s voice is barely audible. “I don’t do crushes.”


End file.
